shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shanal183
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Dracule Miraak page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Excuse Me Hello Shanal, I am Wyvern 0m3g4, one of the Marine Admirals of this wiki, and thus that makes me part of the administration team here. First off, let me welcome you to our beloved wiki. :) Thank you for deciding to stop by and check it out. It means a lot to us. If you feel up to it and decide to stay with us, feel drop by the chat and say hello. It's the best way to get to know everyone, as well as share your ideas. Now, the reason i'm here is because I noticed your edit to Dracule Miraak. While we appreciate your desire to help and improve the pages here, I must ask you not to edit someone else's page, as it's considered rude and invasive here. Miraak belongs to the user, Jakyou, and as such, you need his permission or the authority (such as myself) to edit someone else's page. Especially so if they have a property bar over their page, as Jakyou had added (the thing saying Mao-sama.) Now, no worries. You're new here, so I won't get angry. This is just a friendly piece of advice. Please don't edit others' pages without asking first. With that said, welcome aboard Ship of Fools Wiki. We look forward to seeing your ideas and pages. :) (One last thing; if things are too difficult for you to work here, such as a lack of usable DFs or character ideas, we have the alternate universe wiki, Sea of Fools, our sister site where there are less restrictions and more freedom to write stories as you like. I was chosen to be the boss of that wiki, so if you have any questions or need any help, give me a call and i'll try my best to lend a hand.) Thank you for your time. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 13:15, February 27, 2013 (UTC)